1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to illuminating devices, and particularly to an illuminating device incorporating light emitting diodes (LEDs) for achieving remote control.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of scientific technology, LEDs have been widely used in illumination fields to substitute for conventional cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFL) due to their high brightness, long life-span, and wide color gamut. Relevant subject is disclosed in an article entitled “Solid-State Lighting: Toward Superior Illumination”, published in a magazine Proceedings of the IEEE, Vol. 93, No. 10, by Michael S. Shur et al. in October, 2005, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The illuminating device incorporating LEDs can be more easily controlled by remote controllers.
What is needed, therefore, is an illuminating device, which can be controlled to turn on or turn off by a remote controller.